Bathrobes
by JupiterMoon97
Summary: Erina and Soma have to stay in the same room for a week. Confessions will come out during one of these days bringing a different side of Erina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the series they all are all property of their original author.

Bathrobes

All of the students have been required to move from the academy for a week because of reconstructions. They will all stay in the same hotel but not alone everyone has been required to stay with a partner. The professors already choose how it will go. And this is how it all began.

'So who are you staying with Erina-sama?' Asked Hisako.

'I still don't know I was told the person will meet me at the room, I wish it was you tough Hisako' She sighed.

'Don't worry it will be only for a week, the car is already waiting for you' She smiled.

'Thank you Hisako, I will see you next week' She smiled and left.

Meanwhile Soma was already at his room unpacking…

'Man why is it only one bed, I'm going to be so uncomfortable' he laughed 'Hopefully we can share some recipes and cook together! Next week will be very tough at the academy' Meanwhile right when he sat down, someone opened the door. 'Oh their here! Hi! Hope we get along during this week' he grined.

'Y-YOU!' Erina yelled. 'Out of all the people I have to share a room with you!' she kept yelling.

'Glad too see you also Nakiri, don't worry its only a week' He laughed.

'This will be the longest week of my life, at least I don't have to sleep in the same bed as you' she blushed.

'Think again' he moved from her side letting her see there was only one bed.

'What is this?! Why you Yukihira? Why?!'

'Hey hey calm down at least their two bathrooms' He laughed.

'Lets get something clear right now, I dislike you so you will not touch me while we sleep, we will set bathroom schedules so we don't get uncomfortable and' she noticed he was already sleeping in the bed. 'Are you listening to me?!' She yelled.

'Yeah yeah I wont touch you unless you want' He said sleepy.

'Ugh!' She left the room mad.

Later that day it was already very late in the night everything in the room was silent and dark.

'The moon looks really nice tonight' Said Soma from the balcony. 'Well I better go inside and get dressed before Nakiri comes back' He laughed. Just when he entered the room Erina was getting out of one of the bathrooms in a bathrobe same as Soma. None of them noticed well since only the light of the moon was entering the room and in that moment Soma bumped into Erina. 'Oops sorry about that' He laughed.

'Why are you always in my way Yukihira' she said mad but blushing.

'Well its quite dark and I can barely see plus I need to get dressed'

Erina started blushing and yelling things Soma couldn't even understand. He helped her stand up while she kept yelling and made him fall on top of her in the bed.

'Get off me!' She yelled.

'You know what? I won't until you calm down, you sure yell a lot and you're going to disturb the people in the other rooms' He sighed.

'Please get off me' She said blushing.

'You look very pretty in the moonlight with your wet hair… What am I saying' He laughed. In that moment they both stayed froze looking at each other's eyes until Erina talked.

'Um… I uh… I hate to say this but I'm…' She started blushing again and couldn't finish talking.

'In love with me? Oh I already know'. He smiled 'I am too' He rubbed her cheek while she closed her eyes when he got closer he kissed her on the lips, she hugged him tight while she kissed him back and rubbed his back. Each kiss got more intimate until she froze again. 'Are you okay?' He said holding her.

'I'm just not ready for what will happen next… I am a virgin and this was my first kiss' She said covering her face.

'I won't force you' He smiled and hugged her tight. 'Let's go to sleep is late already' He said while kissing her forehead. After that they both fell asleep.

The next day Megumi was knocking at the door. 'Soma are you here?'

'It's open!' He yelled.

Megumi entered and got surprised when she saw Erina.

'Good morning the rest of us will go eat breakfast together do you want to come?' She smiled.

'Sure! Erina would you come with me?' He smiled.

'Im not sure they are your friends I should be with Hisako' She said looking down.

'Hey don't worry, invite her also go call her' He said while kissing her cheek

'Okay' She smiled.

Megumi was in shock with what she was looking at.

'What is going on?' She asked in shock.

'Oh it's a long story, come on lets go' He laughed while they all left the room.

 **THE END**

Thank you so much for reading until here! Would you like me to continue this story? Or make more of Erina and Soma? Let me know! And give me reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Megumi was in shock from what she just saw, she was planning on confessing to Soma that she liked him during the week but now she couldn't. She was lost in her thoughts but Soma made her come back to reality.

Hey Tadokoro! 'He said while shaking her.'

S-Soma stop I'm getting dizzy

Sorry ha-ha, what's up why you look so down?

Me? I'm okay 'she said nervous while looking for Erina.'

She kept insisting on getting Hisako so they will meet us at the table

Oh I see, is weird that you got paired up with Erina I mean everyone was assigned someone of their same gender

Huh, is it that bad?

N-not at all! 'she said nervous again' at least now you can get to know her better right? 'she smiled.'

You're right, I feel lucky 'he smirked' Come on let's go everyone is waiting for us!

Meanwhile Erina was on the way with a mad Hisako yelling.

How could you not told me when you saw him at first?! I could have spoken with the manager or someone so you could switch up!

Hisako can you calm down please? There is nothing wrong everything is okay 'she said blushing.'

Okay Ill calm down, did he do anything to you though?

He didn't do anything bad in fact… if you get to know him you'll see he's a gentleman, me on the other hand I was very rude with him

You look quite different from how you usually are; I know something happened!

It wasn't anything bad, we just confessed… It was so weird Hisako I felt like one of those girls in the shoujo mangas you get for me 'she said covering her face.'

That's pretty normal Erina-sama you're finally feeling love, and from what you've said and how you act it looks like this will be a good one for you 'she smiled hugging Erina' Let's go I think we are a bit late.

They entered and the first people they saw were Soma's friends but they couldn't see Soma anywhere.

Where is he Hisako?! If he's not here I'm leaving I'm not going to have breakfast with this crazy people!

Yoshino came running to Erina and pulled Hisako towards her.

Hey! Soma told me to tell you that's he's in the main kitchen waiting for you, go before they serve breakfast, go go go! 'She pushed Erina to move towards the kitchen and took Hisako with her.'

What the hell is wrong with this weird people God, I might as well enter the kitchen poor Hisako though she got stuck with them…

She entered the kitchen and saw Soma with Ikumi she wanted to leave as fast as she could but Soma stopped her by grabbing her arm

Where do you think you're going? 'He hugged her from behind.'

Let go of me Yukihira, I'm hungry and I do not want to be in the same place as this girl

Ikumi got in between them and pushed her.

What the hell is your problem?! Do you know I could get you expelled for doing that!

I cant believe you like her over me seriously Yukihira she's such a bitch 'She sighed.'

Nikumi first of all she's my girlfriend respect her, second why do you have to insult her? She didn't insult you.

I'm just saying the truth 'She said while rubbing he's head which made Erina furious'

I might be a bitch but at least I do not have to overexpose myself so people will eat my food darling, oh and you should lose some pounds you look a little chubby 'Erina grabbed Soma by his arm and left the kitchen'

TO BE CONTINUED

Hello everyone im glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and since a lot of you asked me to continue it I will. I know the first chapter was quite rushed I will fix it soon I promise and sorry that my grammar isn't so good either sometimes. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you soon!


	3. Author's note

Hello I would like to point out some things, I know I rushed the first chapter I will fix it soon, I also usually write short chapters is my way of writing long stories, I usually also change a bit the characters personality that's my way of writing some people like it some don't. I'm glad a lot of you like this story so I will continue it but if you don't like it is okay, and if you want to help me like some people did I gladly accept it. Thank you.


End file.
